Wizards come to Forks
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\What happens when Wizards come to Forks and they find out that 'Cedric'a.k.a Edwards 'lives'...Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever, just the idea behind the idea.**

**This is a to cross over of Harry Potter and Twilight. If you don't like the idea of Vampires and Wizards together oh well don't read. Enjoy this one-shot.**

**~Rosalie Hale a.k.a Mandy~**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Cullen's house. Bella was over upstairs with Alice trying on clothes. Emmett and Jasper was playing Chess, Carlisle was in his office, Esme, Rose, and Edward was in the kitchen talking. It was any other day at the house but today everything was going to change. It so happens that there was a group of wizards outside of Forks and they were making there way towards the house.

"Oh My," Alice said dropping the shirt she had in her hands. She danced out of the room and into the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Edward were in there before Bella was at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"They're coming." She said. Edward saw what she saw but he didn't understand.

"Who's coming?" Rosa asked glancing to Bella.

"I don't know who they are. But there are three of them." She said. Jasper was at her side with a piece of paper and pen just as Bella stepped down from the stairs. Alice danced over to the piano and perched on top and started drawing away. Bella stumbled over to Edward.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Edward. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to the others.

"Alice saw something that's very confusing." Edward explained.

Bella looked up at him and his lips were pressed in a hard line. Bella looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on. She listened really hard but she still couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"They are coming here." Alice said, drawing the three figures she had seen.

"How long," Esme asked in her quiet voice.

"Soon," Alice exclaimed. She blinked then looked at everybody in the room. "They are not going to hurt us." She handed the drawing to Carlisle.

"Hmmm…" he said studying the picture. Edward looked at him.

"How do you know them?"

"Edward that is getting annoying," He thought. "These three are wizards. They will not harm us but they will be shocked to see you." He explained. Bella glanced at him then to Edward.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Three wizards have come to Forks in search of something, or should I say someone. They will be very surprised to see young Edward." He said walking over to the piano. He placed the piece of paper down and turned around to his family.

"What do you mean by that?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you see Edward's past isn't his real past. I made that up."

"Carlisle," Edward growled. Carlisle raised his hand up in protest.

"Wait a minute; I had a reason for it." He paused before he continued. "Your past was difficult, Edward. You were -when you were alive- a wizard. You were declared dead by a talented wizard. When you were sent to back from the grave yard you were at my old friends called me. He asked if I could see if you were really dead or just barely. When I got there you only had a few seconds to live, your father at the time asked me to save you." Carlisle paced from the piano to the sofa and back again.

"Wait a second." Esme established. "What does all this mean?"

"That my past that I knew was nothing but a lie and the truth is far worst." Edward declared, storming out of the room.

"Bella," Alice said. "He's in his room." Bella nodded and stumbled back up the steps.

"Emmett, Alice I want you two to go get the other three. Alice tell them the secret password." Alice nodded and danced off to the garage. Emmett looked after Alice then glanced at Carlisle.

"What is going on?" He asked under his breathe before prancing off after Alice.

Esme, Rose and Jasper stood watching Carlisle. They were just as confused as Emmett was. Esme glided over to her husband and placed her small hand on his back. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I should go check on Edward." Jasper smiled at the comment."He's angry with you. I would be careful." He commented.

Carlisle nodded once and disappeared up the stairs. He knocked on Edwards's door; Bella opened it with a small nervous smile at him. He walked in patting her on her shoulder, Bella walked by him to sit next to Edward on the sofa.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered. Bella rubbed her hand up and down his spine trying to comfort him. "Listen, it was for the best."

"Why's that? All the stories, every one of them is a lie. What's the point?" Edward Growled.

"It was to protect you, Edward."

"What's my name?"

"Edward," Edward shook his head.

"My real name? The name I had before I was a vampire?" He demanded. Bella's hand dropped from his back, she placed it in her lap.

"Cedric," Carlisle said. Bella took Edward's hand in hers and smiled at me.

"I want to know the truth."

"Do you really son? Do you want to know what happened to you?"

"Yes I do." He said placing a kiss on Bella's head. "I want to know everything."

"Alright," Carlisle took a breathe, "You were a wizard that was in the tri-wizards tournament. The Wizards Cup was a port key, you and Harry Potter was sent to a grave yard where you were hit by a curse from Lord Voldemort. After Harry got away from Him he brought you back with him. Everybody thought you were dead but Albus Dumbledore. He called me; I saw you laying there and heard your faint heartbeat. He along with your father asked me to save you. I knew that you would die soon, so I did and Albus asked me to change your name and not tell you anything. He was to tell the entire wizard community that you had died. This was to keep you safe from Voldemort."

"So you lied to me. You never thought of it with me around?"

"No son I didn't. It was for the best."

"Alice is coming down the road; we should go talk to them."

"Edward, stay here. I don't want to give those three a heart attack. They do believe that you are dead. It would just be confusing to everybody. Stay up here unless Bella says your name. Ok?"

"Alright." He answered. "I'll stay up here. But if I here anything I don't like from either one of them I will come down no matter what."

"That's fair." Carlisle said. "Bella," He said holding the door open for her. She looked back at Edward, he nodded, and she got up and walked towards the door. She glanced back at Edward before she walked out the door. "It's going to be ok."

"What you said to Edward," she paused and looked at him. "Is all of that true? I mean was it to protect him from this Voldemort person?"

"I maybe older than Dumbledore, but I respect him tremendously, and what he says goes." The two walked down the stairs into the living room.

Alice, Emmett and the three strangers walked in through the front door. Alice danced over to Jasper as Emmett walked over to Rose. The three strangers stood by the door. They were to say the least affair of where they were. Carlisle nodded to Esme who came to Bella's side. Carlisle walked over to the three young wizards and smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming." He said. "How are you doing Harry?" This simply statement had the other two to turn there heads to the one in question.

"Good, thanks."

"Um…not to be rude or anything but who are you people?" The girl asked.

"That Ms. Granger is a question that needs not to be answered." Carlisle said. Everybody noticed the flinch that she made. Bella saw the red-head boy's fear through his eyes and walked over beside Carlisle.

"Carlisle you are scaring these people." She hissed looking at them as she said this. "I'm sorry about him. He's just a little…" she paused looking for the right word. "Weird. His bark is worst than his bite." This caused Emmett to roar with laughter.

"What's his bloody problem?" The red-haired boy asked, his voice cracking,

"He's fine. I'm Bella Swan and this is Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry Potter," she said pointing to Harry, "And that is Ron Wesley." She pointed to him.

"Rose would you go get something for our guest to eat?" Carlisle asked. Rose snorted but got up and walked towards the kitchen. "I am truly sorry for scaring you kids." He added.

"Not a problem, but if you don't mind we were sent to do a job and we must complete it." Harry said.

"Understandable. I think I know what you are searching for." Carlisle said with a nod to Bella. Rose walked back in the room with some sandwiches and fruit. She placed them on the piano before she retreated back to Emmett's side.

"And what might that be?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Edward," Bella said softly, the three wizards stared at her like she had lost it.

"Are we suppose…"Harry said but stopped when he saw 'Edward' standing next to Bella. "You are dead. This can't be."

"I think we should call Dumbledore." Ron said.

"He already knows you found him." Alice piped up across the room. Edward growled at her. She just smiled and took Jasper's hand, they both walked out of the room to the back door.

"How does she know that?" Hermione asked.

"Long story," Edward said quietly. There was a _poof_ and beside Carlisle stood Dumbledore.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle."

"Yes it is." Dumbledore walked over to the three wizards and nodded.

"I see you found what I wanted you to find." He looked over at Edward. His lips were pressed in a hard line. "It's good to see you 'Edward'." This caused Bella to take a step back and Edward stood in front of her.

"It's ok Edward. He knows your other name just as I do. Remember the story." He stated placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why did you send them Albus?" Carlisle asked catching his attention.

"Just to give some information to the young ones, that and to the dear 'Edward'." Albus said with a glint in his eyes. "Once Voldemort was killed I sent these three to find you. I had lost contact with you Carlisle and it was still to dangerous for me to be in the Muggle World. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I trusted you three enough to send you on the most important mission ever. Now you know that Cedric is alive, somewhat." He smiled at his own joke.

"What do you mean somewhat?" Harry asked. Hermione puzzled over the thought. Dumbledore watched her for the moment. He nodded when her eyes lit up and she stared around the room. Edward watched Hermione; he nodded his head towards Dumbledore who smiled back.

"My God." She said as she took in the site. "Are all of you Vampires?" This caused Harry and Ron to turn horrorstruck to Hermione.

"Are you crazy, there are no suck things as Vampires?" Ron let out a small nervous laugh.

"Sorry to burst both of your thoughts but there are such things as vampires and not all of us are one." Edward exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that Bella isn't a vampire then?" Hermione said. Edward nodded his head once.

"That's one smart witch you have there, Albus." Esme said politely.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed a little.

"Since you three found Carlisle for me it's time for you three to go home." He glanced back at the young wizards.

"But sir…" Harry tried to protest but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Harry, Edward's home is here, he belongs with his kind. Besides he has Bella now and I don't want Cho to know about this. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

"It was nice to meet you all." Hermione said with a smile. Edward nodded.

The three wizards walked out the front door and waited for Dumbledore to exit the house. The vampires inside sighed. Albus turned to Carlisle.

"I will keep in touch with you in the future." Carlisle nodded his head as Dumbledore vanished out the front door.

"Well that was weird." Rose said.

"They'll be back in four years." Alice said making her reappearance in the room followed by Jasper.

"Where did you go?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper was going to bite that Potter kid. So I took him out back." Alice explained.

"Oh."

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Perfect. I understand everything now. Thanks to the 'former' headmaster." Edward replied with a smirk to Carlisle.

"So you heard then."

"Yeah,"

"What? Now what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Dumbledore's dead. That was just a spirit that was embedded on a memory. He was here and he wasn't." Edward explained.

"The wizard world is weird." Bella said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I was reading the story and decided that it does need another part to it. **

* * *

Bella sat on the couch while the others were around her.

"So not only does this world have monsters but the wizard world has them too. That's very strange."

"Bella, you and that witch are going to be close friends." Alice said in an instant.

"Alice, will you stop with your visions. They are giving me a headache."

Alice and Jasper walked out the door. Rosalie and Emmett were by the window.

"Human's here," Emmett said.

Edward and Carlisle went to the window and looked out. Edward tried to read the human's thoughts but got nothing but someone singing to themselves.

"That's interesting."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I can hear singing."

Edward glanced back at Bella. He nodded toward the door when the small knock was heard. She walked to the front door without stumbling and opened the door.

"Hermonie? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to learn all I can about," She looked around and whispered, "your kind."

Rosalie huffed and rushed out the door. Alice appeared beside Bella in a second.

"Told ya." replied and disappeared.

"Sorry, you are going to have to talk to Carlisle about that. I have no control over it."

With that Carlisle came to the door and smiled at the young wizard in front of him.

"You want to learn about us? Didn't you learn about vampires in your history class? I would think that a girl like you would know more about us than even us. So what have you learned so far? We can debunk anything you through at us."

He opened the door for Hermonie to come in. She followed with her head held high; Bella right behind her. They both sat on the couch with Edward and Carlisle across from the two girls. Esme walked in with a plate of fruits and vegetables, she placed it on the table between the boys.

"There you go girls. I was making lunch for Bella when Emmett said one more. It's nice to see you again Ms. Granger." Esme said politely and took a seat in the chair next to Bella.

"Let's get started," Carlisle said encouraging Hermonie.

"Ok, well in the books it said that you will die if you are in sunlight. I personally don't believe that. If that were true then why don't you all just blow up? It's a stupid claim and should be scratched from the books. Sunlight never hurt anyone so why would it hurt a vampire." Hermonie said in almost one entire breathe.

Bella looked at her amazed. She even thought that sunlight could kill Edward. Not that it would make him sparkle.

"That's my dear. We will not die in sunlight. Next," Carlisle stated with a small smile.

"Ok, the holy water and cross thing. I don't believe. That was in the Mythical Creatures 101. How can someone die of holy water the only things that it can make happen is you get wet? It's not a crime to get wet, even if you are a Vampire. Vampire or not holy water does nothing but soak you. The cross it said that it was to purify the evil. Before I met you guys I never thought anyone was evil it was just preposterous."

"Well established beyond your years." Esme stated to the whole.

"Thanks,"

"You are very bright, continue please."

"I only found Vampires in Mythical Creatures 101 and fantasy stories about Vampires. The worst "fact" that I read was that you can fly. That is beyond ridiculous. You can run fast and jump extraordinary high. But flying, I postulate that that's not true either. You don't have wings, or know how to fly a broom so that's out of the question. "

They all watched as Hermonie shook her head before she looked up at the five around her. Bella's eyes were on Carlisle's. She couldn't believe that someone they barely knew had discovered this much about the vampires. Carlisle smiled. He was very pleased to know that Hermonie wasn't just some wizard tool. Esme was watching Edward and Edward were watching Bella. He was trying to figure out what made Hermonie so special and gifted with all this knowledge.

"The only thing that I couldn't find out was why you guys bite humans. There's animal blood and the blood bank. Humans are disgusting. Animals taste good, that's why there's deer, pig, turkey, chicken, cow, snake, snails, and rabbits. I get that you need the blood to stay alive, but the human you drain may have been someone's sister, they could have been destined for greatness."

Edward laughed. Emmett and Rosalie walked in the door.

"You forgot grizzly bear." Emmett roared.

"Pardon me?"

"Ms. Granger, you got many things right, that's one that you got wrong. You see we are 'Vegetarian' we don't kill humans. We only hunt animals and we don't kill off a certain breed. Emmett's comment about a grizzly, that's his favorite animal to hunt. It just depends on the vampire."

"Are there many of you who only feed on animals?"

"There's a few that has averted to our ways while others wavier on the idea." Carlisle leaned back in his seat.

"Things in books are beyond idiotic. I can't believe I read that one and actually believed it."

"If you believed that to be true then why did you show up today? Why would you think that Bella stays here? Did you also believe that when you got here that Bella wouldn't have been here because we all got hungry and 'ate' her?" Rosalie asked as she walked slowly toward Hermonie.

"I don't know."

"A wand want do you much good here though." Edward chimed in without thinking.

"I was just curious that's all."

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Rose added.

"Rose, that's enough. You're scaring her into thinking that we are going to chow her down for lunch. She wants to use her only means of defense, her wand, and that's not going to do anything." Edward barked.

"How do you know what I am thinking?" Hermonie asked.

"There are many things that you don't know about us, young wizard. Esme can you take her to the kitchen, she needs a proper meal and what we have right now isn't cutting it. You can go along too, Bella."

Carlisle watched as Esme, Hermonie and Bella went into the kitchen. He then turned to Rosalie and Emmett and motioned for them to sit in front of them.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"The laws say that if anyone knows they have to be dealt with." Rosalie informed.

"Right now, the secret is shared with the wizard world. That girl in there knows nothing that she hasn't thought of herself. She's smarter than any witch or wizard I have come across. I think we can keep her informed with the basics but that's it. The powers that we possess stay in the family. That is one thing that we will not let slide. If she figures it out, then so be it, but we do not utter a word of it. Got it?"

The three vampires nodded.


End file.
